swscholasticbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Meiji Restoration
The Meiji Restoration was a chain of events that restored practical imperial rule to Japan in 1868 under Emperor Meiji. Although there were emperors of Japan before the Meiji Restoration, the restoration established the practical abilities and consolidated the political system under the Emperor of Japan. The goals of the restored government were expressed by the new emperor in the Charter Oath. The Restoration led to enormous changes in Japan's political and social structure, and spanned both the late Edo period (often called Late Tokugawa shogunate) and the beginning of the Meiji period. The period spanned from 1868 to 1912 and was responsible for the emergence of Japan as a modernized nation in the early twentieth century. Tossup Questions # Supporters of this government fought armies trained by men like Andre Cazeneuve and Jules Brunet in the conflict that established it. This government launched a punitive expedition that netted it 500,000 taels following the Mudan Incident. Ineffective revolts against this government include ones named for Saga and Shimpuren. The upper classes were reorganized along the lines of the British peerage during this period, replacing the existing (*) han system. Troops under this government won the Battle of Shiroyama, ending the Satsuma Rebellion. This government's constitution was laid out in the Charter Oath, and it severely weakened the power of the daimyo. Replacing the Tokugawa Shogunate, for 10 points, name this period of modernization and a return to imperial rule in Japan. # This period saw the crushing of the breakaway Republic of Ezo in the Battle of Hakodate. In this period, Dutch Learning came into prominence with land reform and industrialization, including the building of the clock-watches, or the wadokei. During this period, the disaffected Saigo Takamori gathered his fellow samurai into the * Satsuma Rebellion, which was crushed. Edo was renamed Tokyo during this period, whose causes include the diplomatic visit of Commodore Matthew Perry. For 10 points, name this period of Japanese history in which Japan became westernized and the Emperor regained real power. # One reform during this period sought to change the Taika Reform system through the Daijokan Ordinances. The time leading up to this period was known as the Bakumatsu, which saw the signing of the Treaty of Amity and Commerce with the US, opening up the country to American trade. One conflict during this period was the dissatisfaction of former samurai culminating in the Satsuma Revolt. Its philosophy was espoused in the Charter Oath, and the samurai Ito Hirobumi drafted its namesake 1889 constitution meant to bring the country up to speed politically and militarily. For 10 points, name this renewal of imperial power to Japan, leading to an end to the Tokugawa shogunate. # One person during this period offered his life so that Koreans would kill him and his country would start a war. When he failed, that man, Satsuma led a rebellion named for his domain. Another revolt during this period started at Choshu's capital of Hagi. Another revolt was the Saga Rebellion. Other events during this period were the government banning swords, and the destruction of a class system. For ten points, identify this period of enlightenment in Japanese history, after the Tokugawa shogunate fell. # The 1889 Constitution was instituted following this event, whose principles were laid out in the Charter Oath. A slogan used by supporters of this event was "Enrich the country and strengthen the military." The country in which this event took place greatly expanded its manufacturing capabilities and railroad network following this event. For 10 points, name this movement which ended the Tokugawa Shogunate and restored imperial rule to Japan, named for the emperor who took power. # This movement consulted with German academic Rudolf von Gneist to create a constitution. One uprising against this movement was led by Saigo and was called the Satsuma rebellion. An important document of this movement was the (*) Charter Oath. Reforms resulting from this movement included the repartitioning of the daimyo's land. The Tokugawa shogunate was overthrown and the emperor was returned to power during, for 10 points, what nineteenth century movement which Westernized Japan?